In the Rain Tonight
by BugzAroc
Summary: Continue to watch the rain. It occupied your time with lights, it shouldn't phase you without them.".....Slash


**Title: **In the Rain Tonight

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **"Continue to watch the rain. It occupied your time with lights, it shouldn't phase you without them."

**Warnings: **none**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no harm is meant.

**Beta: **None, all mistakes are mine.

** A/N: It's been raining for about three days here in Arkansas, in case you're wondering.  
**

* * *

"Fuck. It's at it again."

John was pissed. For the sixth night this damn week, the sky had decided to fall out. Dumping unbelievable amounts of water everywhere. They had even switched cities twice and still couldn't get away from the annoying wet shit. It was like they were all wearing targets on their backs made especially for raindrops. Weird.

"It's not going to stop no matter how much you glare." Randy mumbled not taking his eyes off the page. He was resting comfortably on the bed in sweat pants, back leaned up against the headboard as he scanned over one of the favorites. The Art Of War by Sun Tzu. Unlike his irate lover, Randy actually enjoyed the rain. It calmed the storms inside his own head, allowed him the downtime to read and honest to God relax. Most importantly, it thwarted John's fun.

"Yeah, like I hadn't noticed." John replied, voice dripping in sarcasm.

It was no secret, that John Cena and rain were not the best of friends. Mortal enemies was more like it. Cena thrived off the sun, his energy needed, no demanded an outlet. Well, something other than certain...activities.

"You do know, nothing is really stopping you from going out. Cody, Ted, Miz and a few others are at that bar across town." Randy informed him, looking up at the older man for the first time in an hour. He was standing in front of the window clad only in his trademark jean shorts, boxers showing just a tad. His face so close to the glass, every time he breathed, it fogged up just a little bit.

"Maybe you should join them."

"Nope, just my luck I'd get drunk, fall down and those idiots would leave me there in the rain." John growled, no real heat behind his words though.

"Oh come on, they wouldn't do that to their champ." Orton chuckled, picturing it perfectly.

"Pssh, hell I'd be better off convincing Cody that you'd come after them."

"And I would. Only I'm allowed to do shit like that." Randy stated as a matter of fact, smirk audible.

"Thanks," John turned rolling his eyes at the younger man. "Good to know you've got my back."

He turned back to the window, smile dropping off his face as Randy returned to his book. Normally when it rained for a day or two, he would use the time to recharge, maybe plan and pull a prank or two. It was the non-stop pouring he hated. Six freaking days of nothing but water, every second of every minute of every stinking hour.

It was so thick, he couldn't see across the street. Not like there would be anything to see. Nobody was crazy enough to be out in this except idiots and the desperate. Getting soaked to the bone walking from his rental to the hotel entrance was enough experience for this here Johnny boy.

Just as he moved to go lay down on the bed, the flickering of the street lamp caught his attention. Great, he thought. Just what he needed, for the freaking power to go out.

As if on cue, thunder crashed overhead and a few bolts of lightening lit up the sky. But before it could return to it's murky color, the lights were out all over the hotel. Probably the whole damn town.

"Oh come the fuck on. Give me a-" John's harsh cry was interrupted by more thundering as it sounded like the storm had picked up in intensity. Pelting the roof harder and harder.

"Calm down ya big baby." Randy chided. He closed his book and placed it beside him on the bed. "The hotel's back up should pick up in a couple of minutes."

"And what am I supposed to do until then." John turned around, facing in the direction he thought the bed was in.

"Continue to watch the rain. It occupied your time with lights, it shouldn't phase you without them."

Power or no power, he could still hear the smile in the other man's words, hell he heard the laughter a split second later. John snarled, crossing his arms across his chest, murmuring asshole. Another day of this crap and he was bound to start climbing walls.

Electricity soon came back on with the air condition clicking on for a minute then going off followed by the lights.

Grey eyes locked with baby blues.

"See," Orton smirked. "Everything's all better now."

Cena offered nothing in reply, only a death glare.

"Wanna watch t.v." Randy suggested already reaching for the remote.

"Nope, it's Tuesday. There won't be anything worth watching."

Sighing, John walked over to the bed, crawling over the other man to get to his side.

"How about reading." Randy suggested as he held up the book he'd been reading but tossed it over to the night stand when the older man shook his head in rejection.

"Too tired."

"Then here's a silly idea. Try going to sleep." Randy mumbled turning out his lamp and sliding under the covers.

"Too restless."

"Then call you mom, go streaking in the rain or...or just do something and shut the hell up." Orton growled, finally getting pissed off at the rain because John was starting to annoy him.

Chuckling, John turned out his lamp as he slid under the covers next to his now irate lover.

He pulled Randy to him, molding their bodies together and kissing his forehead. His own fingers trailing up an inked arm as his lips trailed down the right side of his lover's face. Kissing first his eye, then his cheek and last his lips, humming in appreciation when Randy pressed more firmly into him. The kiss deepened, Cena relenting to Orton's probing tongue by opening his mouth. Randy's hands were just as restless, tracing every inch of John's chest soon heading south as he was pulled on top of the muscled form.

No sooner had hands slipped underneath sweats and jeans did "I'm Awesome" break the silence.

John groaned into Randy's neck hoping Mike would take a hint and not call back.

No such luck as the annoying theme continued to play.

Orton rolled off, allowing him to reach for his cell.

"What" He snapped, not enjoying being interrupted in the least.

"Just thought you might like to know that it stopped raining." The Miz slurred into the phone. He'd passed his limit about six shots back.

But sure enough, just like he'd said, there was no rain. No thundering or lightening either. He could however hear Randy laughing behind him. Obviously having figured out what the call was about.

"Hey Cena, you there?"

John elbowed his howling lover before terminating the call, tossing his phone back on the night stand.

"Ow" It probably would have been more convincing had he not been laughing. "What was that for?"

"Jackass"

Last coherent words of the night.

* * *

**A/N2: Yes, I _had_ to use the Art of War**.


End file.
